See you Soon Keitaro
by Damien Grey
Summary: Keitaro leaves Hinata-sou and finds a new friend in the sandy beaches of Okinawa. Chapter 5 uploaded, Keitaro returns to Hinata but there is a surprise that awaits him there
1. See you soon Keitaro

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it, they own it. Nobody reads this anyway so who cares.****

                                                                                                                **Introduction:           **                                                                                                                                                                                    **Don't have anything to put here so I preserved the original**

Haitani: I, Haitani, have returned once again. I'm bored so I wrote this to take my mind off things. Anyway this is my second fanfic and I hope the reviews will reach the double digits. So this is the story, its set at episode 23 of the anime. Grandma Hina comes back and Keitaro doesn't have any reason to stay anymore. Naru is still pondering about the possibility of Mutsumi being the promised girl not knowing something more urgent is happening. Well that's all I'm telling you ^_~ read the rest. 

Keitaro: At least 10 reviews for one chapter, that's a lot don't you think?

Haitani: It happens once in a while, if it's a really terrible one or a really great one.

Keitaro: So which one do you think you are?

Haitani: That's up to the readers to decide

Keitaro: Any pairings?

Haitani: Dunno yet, maybe you and Motoko or you and Naru. I could try a love triangle. Or maybe I can make another character.

Keitaro: Do any of the scenes make me look like an idiot, jerk or the like?

Haitani: Most likely. I'm starting soon so get outta here! 

Keitaro: Sure

Haitani: Oh, yeah. Make it look good.****

                                                                                               **Chapter 1: See you soon Keitaro**

            They all sat down quietly on the table, obviously drained of words. Keitaro had left a while ago before a verdict was given since he knew what it was anyway. Naru was already starting to calm down, since she had finished her screaming the second Keitaro walked out the door. Grim faces set they all looked at each other and wordlessly blamed each other for what had happened. Shinobu was sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her face in her hands. When Grandma Hina was done she left them to sort it out for themselves, after all… what could she do?

            Kitsune slammed her fists on the table as she stood up, she headed for the door and said, "I hope all of you are happy now! He was right… we all are insensitive to the other peoples' feelings, but this time you… we went too far!" when she finished she dashed out the door eager to drink and forget the awful truth… that she too was guilty.

            Shinobu ran off still sobbing, hoping to find something that could take her mind off everything. Unsure of what else to do Suu and Sara followed her shortly. 

            Motoko silently left the table and wondered if she did the right thing. Even though he was a pervert he was still her friend and manager, at least he was…

            When Motoko faded from view Naru broke into tears and tried to forgive herself for what she had just done. "Keitaro I'm sorry…" she muttered in between sobs

            A few hours later, Kitsune was drinking her problems away with Haruka. Motoko was taking a long walk thinking a little fresh air would do her some good. Shinobu was trying to see if she had left anything since she was leaving to visit her parents. A few minutes before Shinobu was to leave, Motoko came back and was soon followed by Keitaro, he walked into the tea house and looked at them.

            Keitaro tried to smile and said, "Don't worry everyone, none of you need to apologize, it was all my fault. I already talked to Grandma Hina and it was decided that I'm not going to be the manager of Hinata-sou anymore."

            Naru stood up and asked, "Then who will manage? Where will you stay?"

            "Grandma Hina will manage for now while she looks for a replacement. Anyway, if any of you will ever need me I'll be staying with Haitani and Shirai. But all of you will have to leave for a while since they're fixing up the rooms" he replied

            Naru took a step back and exclaimed, "What! Then where will we stay?"

            "Shinobu's fine since she's going to go home anyway. And Mutsumi said the room that Amalla was staying in is vacant now. I'm pretty sure none of you want to go to where I'm staying" Keitaro replied

            "Two of you could stay in my place" Haruka added

            "Well… me and Suu don't really have any money so I guess we have to stay at Haruka's" Kitsune said

            "Maybe I could ask Mutsumi to let me stay at her apartment for a while, I can't ask my sister for money…" Motoko said

            "I guess I'll have to stay at Mutsumi's too since I don't have anywhere else to go" Naru said, Mei took a step back and was about to say something but didn't continue.

            Keitaro noticed this and said "Naru, why don't you go home with Mei"

            "She's a big girl she can go by herself, right Mei?"

            "Naru! Just go HOME!"

            _Why does he want me to go so far away? Does this mean he doesn't want to see me anymore? Does he blame me?!!! Naru thought angrily to herself "All right! If that's what you want, let's go Mei!" Naru said as she angrily pushed Keitaro aside_

            Naru had finished packing and was about to leave but she went to Mutsumi before she left, just to get the photo thing out of the way. When she stepped inside Keitaro and Mutsumi were talking excitedly about something. Keitaro upon seeing her left wordlessly. Naru sat down where Keitaro was and rummaged around her bag for the photo. She pulled it out and showed it to Mutsumi.

            Mutsumi took the photo and examined it carefully, "Ara, Naru is this you? Ara! Is this Kei-kun in the back?"

            "Yes, Mutsumi-san…, that means I wasn't the promised girl. I wanted to ask if that girl near him is you"

            Mutsumi looked at it closely and she said, "Similar, I have the clothes and all, but I have to say no my skin a lot paler. The clothes were really popular back then too"

            Naru was shocked, she thought to herself, _All this time, I was worried over nothing… Wait, if this isn't Mutsumi then that means, I got Keitaro thrown out of Hinata-sou for nothing!_

            "Ara, did something happen?" Mutsumi asked with her hands clasped together

            "Mutsumi-san did Keitaro tell you where he was going right now?" Naru asked with urgency in her voice

            "I think he did, as I remember he was telling me something about Seta calling about an excavation in Okinawa" she replied

            Before Mutsumi could add anything else Naru had already dashed out. She stroked her chin and said, "Ara, ara…" and then returned to her studies.

            Naru ran down the stairs two steps at a time and quickly ran to Seta's apartment as fast her legs could carry her. She saw Seta's van in the distance, with Keitaro in the passenger's seat. She screamed for them to stop. But when he saw her in the side mirror, he flashed her a hateful look. She noticed this and stopped by the time they reached the bridge. She fell to her knees and started crying. A few moments later Haruka appeared in front of her and offered her a helping hand.

            "Stand up, Keitaro doesn't hate you completely, yet. He's gonna come back but for now you have to tend to another relationship. Remember, Keitaro put his friendship with you on the line to give Mei a chance, don't waste his sacrifice." Haruka told her. _He always was too nice._

            Naru took Haruka's hand, stood up and she said, "Thanks"

            "You better hurry up, the train's leaving soon" Haruka reminded her

            Naru nodded and stood up, she took a few staggering steps and left. Haruka sat down on a nearby bench, she looked up into the sky and thought bitterly to herself _Keitaro what are you thinking of __now she then took a long drag off her cigarette and said, "So, what do you think will happen?"_

            The fog faded and revealed Grandma Hina and a few council members "That is up to Keitaro now…" they replied the fog reappeared and they were gone again.****

**                                                                                                            The next morning**

            Motoko, Suu, Sara, Kitsune and Mutsumi were having breakfast at Haruka's, the incidents of last night were forcibly purged from Kitsune's, Motoko's and Haruka's minds by gallons of alcohol. Lucky Mutsumi was totally clueless about the whole incident. Naru was at home with Mei, even though it wasn't perfect it had gone better than she had expected. Shinobu was with her mother, her father had visited her earlier and she was relieved to see that they weren't fighting anymore, they were even thinking about reconciling! But on the other hand, Keitaro sat on the sandy beaches of Okinawa alone, Seta told him he was free to anything he wanted on the first day since they were still getting the papers filled up. _Free to do what? _Keitaro thought bitterly to himself. 

           A few minutes after boredom had already set in, a beautiful, long haired woman sat beside him. She smiled at him and said, "Hi, Seta told me you were here. I'm your new co-worker, I'm Yumiko, Sasaki Yumiko. You can call me Yumi."

            "I'm Keitaro, Urashima Keitaro, nice to meet you" Keitaro said stiffly as he offered his hand to shake, but looked away to avoid getting a view of her breasts. _Offering my hand to shake I am sooo pathetic!_

_            She must be D cup! _A small voice exclaimed from the back of Keitaro's mind, a small perverted voice… _What the hell am I thinking of!!! the less perverted side of him exclaimed._

            "Dammit! You don't need to be so shy! After all if we have to work together we need to look at each other sometime, right? It'll be too boring looking at rocks and artifacts all day!" she told him, noticing him trying to avoid eye contact, as she slapped his back. "Oops! Sorry it's a bad habit of mine!" 

            "It echoed, man! It echoed!" A few guys from behind them exclaimed as they looked at Keitaro hunched over and touching the spot where Yumiko slapped him.

            After a few minutes of resting and small talk they soon became fast friends. She suggested that they go for a swim and then took off her shirt to reveal a very risqué bikini underneath, they went for a swim and when they stepped out, Keitaro felt better than he ever did back at home, for the first time in weeks he felt happy. All the pain, frustrations, sadness and Naru's cold attitude towards him didn't matter at all.****

**                                                                                                             Author's Notes:                                                                                                                                                                                                   ****The search for Hinata-sou's new manager**

            Grandma Hina sighed as she looked at the application forms Haruka gave her, _occupations: Former pimp… Former con-artist… Former Columbian drug lord?!!!_

            "Where the hell did these fucking applicants come from?!!!" Grandma Hina screamed as she threw the entire pile into a waste basket. 

            "Lessee… most o' these guys are on payroll. And the rest are my friends." Haruka replied, "'least they seem better than most o' the interviews earlier… Remember the 'I love kids' guy? Can you imagine what would have happened if he was hired?"

            Grandma Hina shuddered at the thought, "Don't remind me! But don't you have any _normal friends?"_

            "…" Haruka replied with a blank stare

            "Hey! Did you hear me the first time? Don't you have any _normal friends?" Grandma Hina pressed_

            "I know! I know! I heard you the first time! I'm trying to think…" Haruka replied "Damn! All the rest that I can remember are gangsters…"

            Grandma Hina sweatdropped and said, "I really worry about you sometimes…"****

**                                                                                                             The Real Notes:**

So, what do you think? Did it change for the better or for the worse? I really don't know… I don't have any beta readers to help me anyway. But that doesn't mean I'm looking for one! I really just don't consider any of my current stories worth beta reading, that's all.

            Anyway I'll be slowing down the pace, so I can y'know explain it a lot better. And so you guys can understand it better. There would have been a lot more chapters up by now but 1 review from another story sort of got me thinking. It went like this, "Don't forget, Keitaro loves Naru!" so I sort of changed it all and in the end I rejected most of the ideas so I started over. Anyway that's all, later dudes/dudettes!


	2. Hinatasou minus 1 ronin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the words and the story, I own em'****

**                                                                                                                Introduction:                                                                                                                                                                                                           ****I'm a working on the railroad…**

Haitani: Yo, I'm Haitani, and I'm the author o' this fic. In this chapter, I'll let ya see how the girls are without Keitaro and how Keitaro developed feelings for Yumiko. If I miss anything it'll be in the next chapter, all right?

Kitsune: S' all right! Missed ya, where'd ya go?

Haitani: Oh, here and there… Mostly I was poking around in the Eva and Bleach fics. I'm a floater.

Austin Powers: Oh my God! He left a floater!!!

Kitsune: What was that?

Haitani: Oh nothing…

Kitsune: So, made up your mind 'bout the pairings?

Haitani: The final pairing is a secret! But I'm pretty sure Yumiko, Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko and you get involved with someone at some point in the fic. I won't even think of a Keitaro/Shinobu pairing anytime now! Their kid will practically scream, "How're you gonna breast feed me ma? You ain't got no tits!" (No offense to Shinobu fans out there, I just think she's too young that's all)

Kitsune: Me? Why me? And who does Motoko get?

Haitani: S-e-c-r-e-t!

Kitsune: Haitani, that's annoying. Its sooo not you…

Haitani: I think so too, anyway the fic's gonna start in a few lines so get goin'

Kitsune: All right… all right…

Haitani: To help you concentrate, I'll have a bottle of cherry flavored sake ready if you make it look good!

Kitsune: All right!!! That's good enough for me!

Haitani: As I always say, on with the fic!****

**                                                                                             Chapter 2: Hinata-sou minus 1 ronin**

            Naru sat at her kotatsu, the weather was getting colder and colder by the day and in a few months it would be winter already. But it was wrong! Everything was all wrong! Keitaro was gone, and what did he leave? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!!! The rest of the residents rarely talked to her these days too. 

_            Why? Why did it have to be now? _Naru asked herself _the exams are only 2 months away and with Keitaro gone, the guilt stops me from even lifting my pencil… Damn it all!_

            Her room door slowly slid open and Kitsune walked in, her hair was beginning to grow longer, the departure of Keitaro also had an effect on her too… _So do you like girls with long hair, Keitaro?_

            She sat down next to her best friend and said, "Y'know Naru, the tension in the air is so thick, it's really getting harder to breathe these days. You should really try to talk with them, especially Shinobu. It's been nearly a month y'know…"

            "I'll keep that in mind…" Naru replied blankly, her mind still trying to sort all the thoughts entering and leaving her mind at that moment.

            Seeing that this time she wasn't going to get anywhere again Kitsune stood up and began to walk towards the door. Her foot had barely touched the wood outside Naru's door when Naru asked, "Why didn't he hate me back then? Any other person would have hated me with all their heart at that time…"

            Kitsune paused for a while and replied, "I don't know… maybe it's because he wasn't 'any other person'." Trying to avoid another question Kitsune closed the door behind her and walked away. 

_            I'm sure he hates us now! _She thought bitterly to herself as she leaned against the wall and looked out the window, still hoping that Seta's van would appear in the distance with Keitaro waving happily at them from the passenger's seat. _But that would never happen… Keitaro would never want to come back! Never! Never! Never!!! _She wiped the tears from her eyes angrily with her shirt sleeve. "Just get over it!!!" She screamed to no one in particular and then stormed off, furious with herself.

            _Has it already been a month? It feels like it's been years… Naru thought as she tried to concentrate on her practice exam booklet. __This sucks…_

A few hours later, after finishing her exam booklet she looked out the window and thought to herself, _maybe Kitsune is right, acting all depressed isn't going to bring Keitaro back… Alright! I've made up my mind, later I'll go and talk to everyone, and maybe they'll understand. Now that I think about it, I wonder how Keitaro is doing.****_

**                                                                                                               Meanwhile…**

            Somewhere in Okinawa Keitaro was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. _Sure, working with my hands is better than studying all day! And yeah, I'm getting a pretty good tan! But… how the hell am I going to enjoy myself if she's wearing that!!!_ He thought to himself as he made sidelong glances at Yumiko's newest and most revealing addition to her wardrobe up to date. _It's… it's even more risqué than Kitsune's best!_

            "I… I have to resist…" Keitaro whispered to himself

            A chibi devil-Keitaro appeared on his left shoulder and whispered to his ear, "Nice huh? Her's are a bit smaller than Mutsumi's but I'll bet they're larger than Naru's"

            A chibi angel-Keitaro appeared on his right shoulder and screamed, "Shut up! Stop polluting Keitaro's mind with your perverted sex talk you man-whore!"

            "And what are ya gonna do ya nerd? Cry?" Devil-Keitaro replied as he gave Angel-Keitaro 'the finger'

            "Don't push me!"

            "Wahahahaha!!! Die ya dickhead!" Devil-Keitaro taunted as he gave angel-Keitaro two 'fingers' and began to pound Angel-Keitaro to a pulp.

            Angel-Keitaro's hands were shaking as he pulled out a gun and readied himself to pull the trigger, apparently he was the clumsy side of Keitaro because he tripped before he could aim and accidentally shot himself. "No more angelic geeks to stop us Keitaro now go and squeeze those melons!!!" he cheered before he and angel-Keitaro disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            "I… I can't control myself anymore…" Keitaro mumbled under his breath as he slowly walked towards Yumiko. "Damn that angel klutz!"

            Yumiko brushed the dirt off the slab of stone she was working on and saw a strange colored pattern. She excitedly turned around and accidentally smacked Keitaro across the face with her shovel, knocking him out temporarily. "Seta-san! I found something! Hurry!"

            Seta appeared next to her in a flash and bent over to examine the artifact, not noticing that he was stepping on Keitaro's hand. "Definitely a turtle cult artifact! Good work Yumi!" Seta exclaimed. "Huh? What are you doing down there Keitaro?"

            "Just taking a break… by the way, the hand… you're stepping on the hand!" Keitaro pointed out. _That was close. At times like this I'm glad accidents happen!_

            Seta lifted his foot and replied, "Oops, sorry Keitaro! But look at what Yumi found! Hahahaha"

            "Hmm… Do you hear something?" Keitaro asked as he pressed his ear to the ground "It sounds like… A river is coming directly at us… coming directly at us? Oh crap!" Keitaro managed to say before a wall of water rammed against them at full force.

            "Help!" Yumi and Keitaro cried as the current swept them away. Seta laughed merrily all the way.****

                                                                                                              **Author's Notes**                                                                                                                                                                                                                  **The search for manager II******

            Grandma Hina skimmed through the new applications, they weren't any better than the last.  _Maybe I should start a poll she thought to herself. _

            "Well I took the liberty of conducting a poll in Hinata-sou and the results are…"

_Bring back Keitaro- IIII_

_Call Seta- IIII_

_The 'I love kids' guy- _

_Haruka's gang- I_

_Let Grandma Hina manage- I_

            Suddenly Kitsune came in dragging Haitani behind her. "Where is the sake! My delicious, expensive sake with a hint of cherry, in a beautiful long necked crystal clear bottle. Haitani told me you snatched it from him the second I left. Gimme!" Kitsune demanded

            "Haruka has it. Or maybe it would be more proper if I say Haruka _had_ it." She replied

            "You can't mean… Oh no!" Kitsune exclaimed the second the words left Grandma Hina's mouth

            Haruka gave her an empty bottle and said, "Here y'are. It was great~♥"

            "No… Nooo!" Kitsune screamed, "My sake, my beautiful sake! Waah! My precious…"****

**The real notes                                                                                                                                                                                      ****I'm real thorough about researching these things******

In the anime episode 23 is probably still around volume 6 in the manga, since that's when Naru thought Mutsumi was the promised girl. But I like having Kentaro and Mei around so I sort of combined them, weird idea, huh? But it really fits because Mutsumi's house burns down at around 12:00AM January 1, 2000 and volume 6 is sometime around August 1999 so I can still let Motoko stay at her place for a while. But I made it that the discovery of the photo came sooner.

            But I can assure you that Keitaro will be back before the New Year! Later everyone!


	3. The incident at the island

Disclaimer: I was gonna write a disclaimer, until I got high ♪. I was gonna tap the keyboard, but then I got high.♪ My disclaimer's still not up and I know why!♪ Cuz I got high… Cuz I got high… Cuz I got high… lalalala ♪****

**                                                                                                                Introduction:**

Haitani: Yo, I'm back! Like I said in the last chapter, I'm gonna tell ya what happened between Keitaro and Yumiko.

Naru: Haitini! Haitari! What was your name again?

Haitani: It's Haitani!!! Dammit!

Naru: Whatever! Anyway, there was this phone call, there was this accident and Keitaro and Seta with someone else suddenly disappeared from the excavation site!

Haitani: And then… pissed off about the name thing

Naru: The authorities think they got washed out to sea!

Haitani: And then…

Naru: Dude, stop that! It's annoying.

Haitani: And then…

Naru: Dammit! Just help us find him!

Haitani: I don't think so… I don't want to put a self insert in this story.

Naru: Can't you at least give us a clue?

Haitani: No! Because the place where they are, is… a Secret! ^_^ Hahahaha! Now got out o' here cuz the story is gonna start soon! 

Naru: mumbling damn immature bastard… act your age… no help at all… kill later…

Haitani: By the way… Act surprised when the news comes, and if you do it well… I might consider a scene with you kissing Keitaro sometime soon

Naru: Alright! On with the fic!!! skips merrily from the room

Haitani: Hey that's my line… Anyway, just for the heck o' it… On with the fic!****

**                                                                                            Chapter 3: The incident at the island!**

Keitaro was beginning to stir, he rubbed his eyes and took a look around. He found Yumi a few paces away from him. Her top had been torn so much, he couldn't bear to watch her any longer and decided to cover her with a few large leaves and left in search for Seta. He didn't get far before a man with face paint jumped him from the bushes and wrestled him to the ground.

            Keitaro somehow managed to throw the man and took a few steps before he turned to face the man. Keitaro facefaulted and yelled, "Please don't jump any of us again Seta-san! You almost gave me a heart attack! And why the strange clothes?" _If you grabbed Yumi you would've accidentally grabbed her melons too!_

            Seta dusted himself off and said, "Nice throw, Keitaro-kun! You might be qualified to learn martial arts after all!"

            An anger mark appeared on Keitaro's forehead as he thought to himself, _You're changing the subject again… _

Devil-Keitaro appeared and said, "Now that I think about it, some good may come from jumping Yumi-chan… Just as long as I… I mean _you_ do it…" 

            Angel-Keitaro appeared as well, with a bandage over his left eye and his arm in a cast. "Resist the evil, Keitaro!!! Hack! Cough!" he screamed… choked… as he pointed his finger… bandage… at Devil-Keitaro.

            "I've had enough of you! Devil spear, come!" Devil Keitaro screamed as he raised his hands to receive the devil spear, miniaturized to the size of a chopstick.

            "Oh look! Azusagawa Tsukino is making out with Kawachi! Have you two no shame!" Angel-Keitaro exclaimed as he pointed behind Devil-Keitaro with his good hand.

            "Whoa! Where?" Devil-Keitaro exclaimed as he got the instant mental image.

            "Idiot! You fell for it so easily! Die you pervert!" Angel-Keitaro screamed as he fired the gun at Devil-Keitaro.

            "Safe!" Keitaro exclaimed, "Thanks angel dude!"

            "All in a day's work. Ma'am." Angel-Keitaro replied before he tripped and accidentally impaled himself on the Devil Spear. Then both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke

            Back in the real world Seta pulled a net from the bushes and said, "By the way, look what I found Keitaro! A net full of watermelons!"

            _Watermelons? For some reason I just remembered somebody I know… "Then what about the face paint… n' stuff…?" Keitaro asked_

            "Oh, I was trying to see if I could blend in with the natives! Once I find the natives…" Seta replied, "But it seems that we're the only ones on this island! This might even be a new island, if it is… I think it should be called 'The island of the Noriyasu' or what about 'Seta island'? What do you think Keitaro?" Seta asked

            "What about 'Urashima'" Keitaro replied

(note: As I remember Urashima means island, I'm not too sure but what the hell."

            "We'll have think it over… but for now we have to find some water! If only Haruka-san was here…" Seta trailed off

            "What about Haruka obaa-san?" Keitaro asked

            "Nothing, nothing… It was just a strange thought." Seta replied as he faced away from Keitaro

            Keitaro sweatdropped and asked "Anyway, a search party should be here anytime now, right?" 

            "If this is a new island then they wouldn't think of searching here… we wouldn't even be on the map…" Seta trailed off. The serious expression faded and he exclaimed, "Isn't this great, let's go digging as soon as Yumi wakes up! I bet there are artifacts here from the ocean floor! Hahahaha! This'll teach them not to take Noriyasu Seta lightly!!!"

            "Uhh… right…"

            Meanwhile, back at Hinata-sou a phone was ringing. Suu heard it, and picked it up. "Halo! Suu-chan here! Chomp! Haw fwan aye fwelp yoo?" Suu happily said into the mouthpiece, apparently she was eating a banana at the same time

            "Suu how many times do I have to tell you, don't answer the phone!" Naru screamed as she snatched the phone from Suu which happily bounced off.

            "Sorry about that, can I help you?" Naru asked

            "Hello, I'm a co-worker of Keitaro, there was an accident two days ago…" a seemingly nervous male voice replied, "Keitaro, the professor and another person, were excavating in a ditch when suddenly one of the workers found a natural hot spring, they didn't get away in time and were washed out to sea. The coast guard has been searching for days, but they've had no luck… I'm sorry you had to know this… Anyway, it'll be on the news tonight. Goodbye" and the person on the other line hung up. 

            Having no other option, she lowered the receiver and leaned against the wall. She slowly slid down and she held her face in her hands and wept. _It… It's not fair! Naru thought angrily to herself __I talked to everyone, we forgave each other, and we even decided to throw a party for Keitaro when he comes back… Then this happens… Why! Why! Why!_

            "Why! Why! Why!" Keitaro yelled at Yumiko as he picked up the pieces of his broken tent. "Why did this have to happen now?"

            "Ehehehehe… I was just curious about what those spikes were for… Sorry Keitaro." Yumiko apologized

            "Then what are we going to do now? We need to find a place to stay! I think I saw a wolf roaming around a while ago! And it looks like it's going to rain" Keitaro panicked

            "There might be a cave around here, for all we know Seta might be in one right now, we haven't seen him for hours. I say we look around" Yumiko suggested

            "What have we got to lose…? But no more carelessness!" Keitaro replied

            Yumiko felt a water droplet fall on her nose and she exclaimed, "We better hurry!"

            A few minutes later that small water droplet had turned into a full blown hurricane. Keitaro and Yumiko had seen smoke before the fain fell and they were making their way towards it. Leaves and Twigs slapped their faces and the rain pounded on their backs. A cave was in their field of vision when suddenly they fell into a deep ditch that was hidden by the undergrowth.

            Keitaro got up and tried to climb the dirt wall, the dirt crumbled in his hands and he realized that they were trapped. Noticing that Yumiko had not yet stood up, he knelt down and asked her, "Hey, are you alright?"

            She was crying, and her face was contorted in pain. She looked up at him and pointed to her ankle. "My… ankle… I think I twisted it, bad…"

            Looking around Keitaro saw a cave behind her, he carried her in his arms to the cave and lowered her gently so she could lean against the wall. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her ankle to make sure she wouldn't move it unnecessarily. He looked at her and said, "This is all I can do for now, I left the first aid kit with Seta after we found it on the beach earlier."

            "Thanks, Keitaro… Hey, could you come over here I have something to give you." She told him.

            He moved towards her and asked, "What is it?"

            She took off her gold heart-shaped pendant and handed it to Keitaro, "Here, I was going to give it to you as a remembrance of me when the expedition ended, but I found out that you were trying for Toudai too. So I guess I'll just it to you now. Look at the picture inside" She told him with a smile on her face.

            "Hey this is the picture of you, me and Seta that we took three weeks ago! This is the best! Thanks Yumi!"

            She leaned over to kiss him but suddenly she saw a familiar face behind Keitaro and exclaimed, "Seta-san!"

             "Umm… did I interrupt something?" Seta asked innocently

            "No! You didn't interrupt anything at all!" Yumiko pouted

            "By the way, do you have the first aid kit? Yumi twisted her ankle and the last time I saw it, it was swelling" Keitaro asked Seta

            "Well… I sort of lost it…" Seta answered

            "What! Why?" Keitaro exclaimed

            Seta whispered something in Keitaro's ear and Keitaro gasped, "You don't mean… Damn, that sucks…"

            "Hey, there's someone up there…" Yumiko told them as she pointed upwards

            A watermelon hit Keitaro and bounced off his head to hit Seta as well. After Keitaro regained his bearings he saw a blurry figure and he asked, "Mutsumi-san?"

            "Oh, Natsumi-chan how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Seta suddenly asked the figure

            "Ara, Seta-san wait there I'll get help." Natsumi said before she tripped over a second watermelon and disappeared in the rain.

            Keitaro and Yumiko sweatdropped and asked Seta, "Is she really going to be alright?"

            "Of course! Everybody knows that tripping over a watermelon is a sign of good luck!" Seta happily replied seconds before a ladder fell beside him. "You see!"

            "Yumi, I'll carry you up the ladder, hold on tight." Keitaro told her as he motioned for her to jump on his back. Seta helped her to get on Keitaro and he climbed the ladder, with great difficulty. "Yu… Yumi… you really need to go on a diet… You're really heavy." he told her when they reached the top

            "Hey, I'm not _that_ heavy!" Yumiko replied indignantly

            "Ara, are you two a couple?" Natsumi suddenly asked

            Keitaro almost fell in the hole again when he backed away, and stuttered, "Well… um… we're not… not yet…"

            "What Keitaro was trying to say was…" Yumiko began

            Natsumi shook her head and said, "No need, I can speak loser"

            An imaginary boulder fell on Keitaro and he said, "So… so blunt…"****

**                                                                                                                  Author's Notes:                                                                                                                                                                                                              ****Running with the devil**

            Seeing that the search for a new manager was inconclusive Grandma Hina decided to end the search once and for all. She went to his apartment and walked in.

            "Oh Keitaro, my love, here's a token of my undying love… Chu! note: chu: sound of a kiss Nyahahaha!" Haitani mocked Keitaro as he acted out Yumiko's earlier actions. He was joined in his laughter by Reiko Yamazaki, his former assistant. 

            "Alright! Break it up! I have to talk to Haitani in private! Now everyone get out!" Grandma Hina commanded, feeling her aura they all backed away and silently left the room.

            "What is it?" Haitani asked, not feeling the bloodthirstiness of the aura

            "I need you to bring Keitaro back… I… I can't take it anymore!!! They're monsters! Slave drivers! Not a moment of peace! Please Haitani, I beg you!!!" Grandma Hina screamed

            What's in it for me?" Haitani asked, unfazed

            "I'll give you 100,000 yen per resident! Please!!!" Grandma Hina begged

            "It seems fair, I needed the money anyway, I've had my eye on this one sword." Haitani replied

            "Thank God!!! I really need to get away from here!"

            "And my money?" Haitani asked

            "Haruka will take care of that." She replied, "By the way… what happened to Seta?"

            "He twisted his Johnson in an unnatural manner and whisper, whisper" Haitani replied

            "Oh my GOD!!! That's just disturbing!" She exclaimed****

**                                                                                                              The real notes:**

Ahem! Ahem! This chapter was supposed to be longer. But I've put a limit on how long one chapter can be so I decided to move the reason why Keitaro and Yumiko dig each other, as well as the part where the girls watch the news to the next chapter. The reason I put a limit is because I tend to exhaust all of my ideas in one chapter (this chapter is low quality too since I was running low in compatible ideas ^_^; I was uninspired as well) so to prevent this, I have placed the limit at 7 pages for this fic.

            I've also changed this from a Drama/Angst to a Drama cuz I'm not really an angsty person… ^_^; I can't write angst, too much angst pisses me off.

            Also, the wolf that Keitaro mentioned on seeing was actually Mutsumi's pet. I think those dogs look just like cute little wolves. And that thing about Keitaro throwing Seta is just a theory of mine on why Seta decided to teach Keitaro martial arts (after all Keitaro probably knows the basic Urashima techniques anyway) And Azusagawa Tsukino and Kawachi are characters in Yakitate Japan!, a great manga that I recommend that you buy, _Support the manga, Buy a copy_ is just stuck in my head you can just download it if you want.

            And the Devil-Keitaro/Angel-Keitaro thing… I was inspired… Everybody has a conscience, why not make them part of a character? (Inspired by the inner Sakura thing in Naruto)

            For P-man, Hamdo, Carl, Josephine and Reiko. I was going to send the complete fics in the CDs I was sending to you guys but for now you just have to wait, like the rest of the world to read a Haitani original! Nyahahaha! See ya around everyone! Later!


	4. A night at the Otohime residence

Disclaimer: Okay dude, like chill. I already did a _real _disclaimer in a few chapters back. I don't need to do that again, right?

**                                                             Introduction:**

Haitani: Hey, I'm Haitani, bringing you the newest chapter of See you Soon Keitaro. Now what do I do?

Keitaro: I'm still stuck on this island, you know.

Haitani: So?

Keitaro: I'm going to get back to Hinata-sou now, right?

Haitani: Of course! Now I remember! But I'll have some fun with you first!

Keitaro: Is there anything that'll happen between Yumi and me? You're going to end this by the fifth chapter, right?

Haitani: I'm not really sure, now that I've put the limit on the chapters I think this might reach until ten chapters but I won't make any more than that.

Keitaro: Why not?

Haitani: I want to be original, that's why I have such a hard time thinking of story ideas. I don't believe in using what's popular, but rather in what hasn't been done before or what hasn't been done in a long time. The current trend is more than ten chapters, I won't go where everyone is going. After all, the writers at the time I first came here rarely made more than ten chapters, I should at least do that.

Keitaro: That's not good for the review count, you know.

Haitani: I… don't care anymore… my brother is right, most of the reviews here don't really help much, they don't give many mature reviews here. Plus I think some of them are boycotting me. For what reason, I don't know.

Keitaro: Whoa, deep man.

Haitani: The fic's gonna start in a few lines, get going!

Keitaro: Sure, don't kill yourself.

Haitani: Don't worry, I won't. On with the fic!

**                                   Chapter 4: A night at the Otohime residence**

            Keitaro toweled off the moisture from his hair and pulled on his clothes. He stepped out into the hall and looked outside the window. It was dark, the only sources of light were from the full moon and the houses in the distance. The perfect night for romance… That was when he saw her, the gentle light from the moon illuminated her skin and traced the contours of her slender body, she was beautiful. He didn't have any perverted intentions, but he must have stood there for about 15 minutes, just staring at her before Seta stepped out and called him back into reality.

            "Hey, Keitaro-kun, are you alright?" Seta asked him

            "It's nothing, Seta-san, I was just distracted, that's all…" Keitaro trailed off before he took a quick glance at Yumiko

            Seta noticed this and said, "Let's go, Keitaro-kun, dinner's probably ready by now. And I think it might be best to leave her alone for now"

            Keitaro, having no other choice, nodded and followed Seta hesitantly. When they reached the dining room, Keitaro was speechless. There was a huge array of food laid out before them, most of them so exotic he didn't even have an inkling of what they were. Yumiko walked in a few moments later, her jaw dropped to the floor as well. A perfect night for romance had turned into a perfect night for overeating.

            Meanwhile, back at Hinata-sou, Naru shifted uneasily in her chair. She really hadn't broken the news to the rest of the residents, the time never felt right to tell them. Well she was regretting it now, all of them were gathered in front of the TV waiting for the news to go on. All she told them was that Keitaro was going to be on the news.

            The news program was beginning and Naru felt her heart skip a beat as the reporter started to speak. Unfortunately for her, it was the first thing to be reported. The pictures of Seta, Keitaro and Yumiko were flashed as the reporter began. 

            When it had finally ended, the dark cloud of despair had decided to pay Hinata-sou a visit once again. Sara touched Yumiko's picture and burst into tears. Naru went over to her and asked her gently, "Who is she, Sara?"

            Sara wiped the tears from her eyes with her shirt sleeve and replied, "S… she… was my cousin…" before the tears began to flow again.

**                                                    In another part of Japan**

             "So what you're telling me is that Yumiko is Sara's cousin?" Keitaro repeated as he looked at Yumiko incredulously. "They can't be! Yumiko looks like she's Japanese!!!"

            Seta laughed and explained, "Sara's mother was Japanese, she isn't pure American, you know. Yumiko is Sara's cousin on her mother's side"

            Looking at Keitaro's expression, Yumiko smiled and said, "Me and Sara have been very close since we met a few years ago, it was when Seta first brought Sara back from America."

            "Unbelievable…" Keitaro trailed off as he slowly began to move away from the table. 

            A few hours later Natsumi poked her head through the door and said, "Ara, it's getting late. We might as well turn in for the night. Let me show you your rooms"

            Keitaro stretched and yawned, then replied, "Why not? It is pretty late, let's go."

            Yumiko yawned and said, "Sure"

            "Seta-kun, you'll be sleeping with me in my room. I've already laid out your futon. Keitaro and Yumiko can sleep in the room next to ours." Natsumi told them as she led them down the dimly lit hall.

            "What! The two of us are sleeping in the same room!!?" Keitaro exclaimed

            "You see… Pochi accidentally destroyed the west wing yesterday when he crashed his ship on the supports. These are our only available rooms." Natsumi clarified

            "Oh, and we wouldn't want to interrupt the two lovers." Natsumi whispered in Seta's ear.

            "Of course, these hot-blooded youths should be able to enjoy it while it lasts. 5000 yen says that Keitaro will finish on top." Seta replied

            "I'll take that bet, Keitaro's nice and all but Yumi-chan's got attitude. She'll be the first." Natsumi stated

            Keitaro sweatdropped as he watched them place their bets _I can hear the two of you, you know…_

            Keitaro opened the door of his and Yumi's room and stepped in. He lay down on a futon that was already rolled out for him. Yumiko lay down on the one beside Keitaro's, a few seconds later she was snoring her head off. _How unladylike_ Seta thought to himself as he watched through the hole Natsumi had drilled for him.

            Keitaro sat up, looked at the gaping hole in the floor beside him and then looked at Yumiko, stood up and moved their futons closer. _Nooo!!! My 5000 yen! Damn you Keitaro!!! _Natsumi cursed silently

            _Yes! 5000 more yen for me! Good job Keitaro! _Seta mouthed as he gave Keitaro a thumbs-up.

"Much better" Keitaro told himself before he lay back down.

            Keitaro was slowly beginning to drift off to sleep when Yumiko began shifting in her bed. He was about to shrug it off when she kicked him in the pit of his stomach. He began to curl up to a fetal position when his face was intercepted by something soft, very soft. He opened his eyes, and realizing his location, a torrent of blood came flowing out of his nose, luckily Yumiko didn't wake up. Keitaro's body was twitching violently when Yumiko dished out her coup de grace, she stretched out her hands and held Keitaro close to her chest thinking that he was a pillow. Keitaro slowly began to die from blood loss.

            Natsumi was smiling mischievously as she faced Seta and said, "Pay up!"

            Seta handed the bills to her without flinching since at that moment he was thinking to himself, _Thank you, Keitaro, Yumiko the two of you have bestowed upon me a great dream_

            "Let's turn in Seta-kun." Natsumi told him as she got up from the floor

            "Yes, the sooner the better." Seta replied in a tone that reminded Natsumi of a zombie

It was a bright sunny morning when Yumiko woke up, she stretched as she yawed wide then she shook the last remnants of sleep from her head and slowly made her way to the bathroom. As she began to brush her teeth she noticed a big red stain on her shirt. She spat out the toothpaste from her mouth and ran back towards her room where she saw Keitaro's pale form sprawled on his futon.

            Seta walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

            "It looks like somebody killed a mouse on my shirt! They got Keitaro too, he's so pale…" She replied

            "Oh, that… Don't worry about it. He'll be alright later. Just leave him there. And keep it down I was having the greatest dream." Seta told her before he walked back to his room

            Lunchtime, the four of them were seated at the table, though not as magnificent as the feast the night before it was still a sight to behold. Numerous plates of crabs, shrimps and other seafood were laid out before them. The scent was addictive and soon Keitaro and Yumiko were near the point where they were about to throw-up.

            "Ah, Natsumi, why aren't the kids here anyway? _I just noticed it…_" Seta suddenly asked Natsumi

            "Oh, them? They're staying in the east wing, I can't seem to keep them away from the hot springs these days." She replied, "By the way Seta-san did you enjoy your night? I saw yellow spots on your sheets this morning." _You little pervert_

            "Well you see it was because of last night's incident…" Seta replied as though it wasn't embarrassing. "Anyway, Keitaro had spots on his sheets as well."

            _Please don't talk about those things in the presence of women Seta-san!!! _Keitaro thought to himself as he turned to look at Yumiko

            Their eyes met and she looked away, _My life is over!!! _Keitaro thought to himself ashe banged his head on the table _She probably thinks I violated her last night!!! Then _a hundred imaginary arrows hit him from behind

            Meanwhile Yumiko was thinking to herself, _it's weird… That was supposed to be really gross but it just really turned me on for some reason, oh Keitaro~_♥

            "Ara, Yumiko-chan's a real pervert." Natsumi whispered in Seta's ear as she watched Yumiko start shivering slightly

            "I've known that for quite a while." Seta replied as he watched Keitaro pound himself on his head

**                                                           Author's notes:**

Haitani happily watched Naru as she took her first glance at her greatest rival. She was gritting her teeth, taking notes in her head. _She's pretty, a pervert and an open one at that… hmm… aiming for Toudai too… I'll kill her!_

            "Haitani, what's her weakness? Tell me now or Reiko dies!" Naru threatened Haitani as she pointed a dagger at Reiko's chest.

            "Let the blood flow! ^_^" Haitani yelled happily as he pulled on some tribal clothes

            "What!" Naru and Reiko screamed when they saw Haitani pull out a ceremonial dagger.

            "Naru, let me do the honors. ^_^" Haitani told her as he inched closer dagger in hand, prepared to strike.

            "It was just a joke, Haitani! Cut it out now!!!" Naru screamed as she backed up to the wall.

            "It's too late to turn back now, Naru-chan… Heheheh!" Haitani replied with a wide smile on his face. 

            Naru and Reiko shut their eyes, hugged each other close and prepared for the worst. Instead, a flash of light came instead of torrents of blood. "The lesbian lovers Naru and Reiko, wait till the guys at the university see this!" Haitani told himself as he looked at their faces contorted with anger.

            "I'll kill you!" Naru and Reiko hissed as they reached for a stick to whack Haitani with.

            "You'll have to catch me first!!! Nyahahaha!" Haitani replied as he ran off into the sunset.

                                                    **The real author's notes:**

            To the dudes and dudettes that reviewed my story the last time, I'm sorry if you think I called you nobody. It's all a misunderstanding, I was just pissed because I was used to receiving around ten reviews per chapter. Don't worry, I've already gotten over that, but I won't go back on my word, I _will_ finallyleave the LH category after all four of my fics are done, Ill also be concentrating more on my first original fiction (basic plot written by me when I was still in the fourth grade) so I won't have the time to look after most of my other fics. I might make a few one shots or two chapter fics from time to time, but I won't make any more long term projects here. _My bruised ego probably couldn't take it_

            To P-man, I really think you should go for the drums. It'll be harder to get another full set if you choose the board this time, just make sure you're really serious about learning drums, it'll really be a big waste of money if you buy a full set and give up a few months later. I'm serious. 

            And to that bastard Carl, get a cellular phone or I will go there myself and give you mine so we can finally talk or something when we're bored. And Carlos isn't replying anymore, I think he forgot my name again (stupid fat bastard) Roar!

            By the way, I really did buy a new sword, four feet and 2 inches. Mahogany handle and sheath. I wrapped the sheath in red and black silk. The blade is sharpened too. I'm holding it as I type this. Anyway, later everyone, I have to take a few hundred snapshots of my precious sword. 

べ

カ


	5. The return of the manager

Disclaimer: It's three in the morning and you expect me to write a proper disclaimer! You're nuts! Zzzz… I'll feed you in the morning, Suu… Zzz… mumble grumble Zzz

_Intro:_

Reiko: whacks Haitani with a pillow Wake up! Your guest is here. goes back to bed

Haitani: in a strange accent I cannae make it captain! We've taken another blow to the mast! Huh, where am I? Dammit you're early!

Keitaro: You told me to come here early, remember?

Haitani: Oh yeah, so what do you want to know?

Keitaro: What's going to happen in this chapter?

Haitani: Nothing much, you're probably going back to Hinata-sou in this chapter. I have the chapter limit planned already so I don't have the time to add any other incidents at the Otohime place. This will probably go for another three or four chapters before I start on the two or three planned endings.

Keitaro: Why three endings? And what are they?

Haitani: I planned three endings so I could appease more people than just giving one ending. I was actually planning on NOT giving an ending and letting the readers make their own, but the people I told that to didn't agree with me so I went with the three ending scheme. The first and second is Naru or Yumiko but the third is a secret (even though I might not actually make it). And to help me with this, I removed the chapter limit on the endings so they could go on for more than ten pages for all I care, just as long as I can wrap it all up.

Keitaro: sleeping Mmmm… Naru…

Haitani: anger mark pops up Dammit listen to me!!! sends Keitaro flying

Keitaro: Oh, right… aren't you going to start soon?

Haitani: No, we start in the morning now get out of here! I need my sleep, or else I'll never get to my capoera lesson in time.

Keitaro: shrugs Alright…

Reiko: Get out now!!! kicks Keitaro out the door and turns off the light

Haitani: I'll get on with the fic later… G'night!

**Chapter 5: The return of the manager**

Pochi maneuvered his boat alongside the dock and watched Keitaro, Yumiko and Seta say their goodbyes to the Otohimes. "We'll visit you again when we have the chance" Seta told Natsumi as he stepped on board. "Oh, Pochi! It's been a while, how have you been?"

Pochi smiled and replied, "I've been doing pretty well, but I really wish I could get married or get a girlfriend at the very least, I'm too old to be a bachelor." His eyes disappeared behind a shadow for a moment, then he caught Seta in a headlock screaming maniacally, "You got all the girls you damn bastard!!! Natsumi! Haruka! Keiko!!! Come baaaaack!!!"

Yumiko petted the little wolf pup the Otohimes had given her as a present and it nuzzled against her 'chest' contentedly. Keitaro jealously watched from the seat opposite her's. "You want to be in his shoes… paws, don't you?" Devil-Keitaro whispered in Keitaro's ear

Keitaro's little soldier began to salute him at those words and Keitaro looked at Angel-Keitaro, half-begging for help. Angel-Keitaro looked down on him, lit a cigarette and lay back down on his comfortable cloud bed. "Oi! What kind of angel are you? Aren't you supposed to be a guardian of morality?" Keitaro yelled at him

Angel-Keitaro turned a lazy eye towards him and replied, "I'm on vacation, God gets his day off every Sunday, _I _don't! Why did I have to get assigned to the most perverted man in all of Japan? Other consciences haveit _so _easy. Yer on yer own kid."

Angel-Kei blew a puff of smoke in his face and reclined back on his cloud. "Hey! Quit it!" Keitaro yelled

"Quit what?" Yumiko asked innocently

Keitaro snapped back to reality and replied while shaking his head vigorously, "No, nothing. I was just daydreaming... Daydreaming, yeah, that's it, daydreaming… Heheheh…" __

She shrugged and resumed stroking the wolf's smooth fur, "I swear Kei, it's like you have a world of your own or something, where an angel and a devil version of you fly around your head. You keep spacing out on me. Just like the protagonists in manga"

Keitaro sweatdropped and asked, "Do I really do it that often?"

"Hmm… do you really want some of _this _that badly, Kei?" she asked him seductively, pointing at her 'chest'

_Nooooo!!! Not while my conscience is weakened!!! _"Urm… well… you see…" he tried to say

Yumiko shrugged and told him in a disappointed sort of voice, "Well, if you don't want it…" The devil slowly gained control of Keitaro once again

Suddenly the heavy metal door swung open and smacked the back of Keitaro's head before he could lunge at Yumiko's 'things'. Seta stepped inside the cabin and announced to the unconscious Keitaro and the sweatdropping Yumiko happily. "The expedition ended while we were at the Otohimes and we're going back to Hinata today. They already delivered our luggage there and we're going to arrive at the airport in a few minutes, Pochi's going to land the boat at the airstrip, so if you two want to do some hanky-panky you better do it now."

"Umm… Seta-san… Isn't that illegal? Landing the boat at the airstrip. Not to mention dangerous." Yumiko asked him unsurely

"We've been in more dangerous situations, right?" Seta replied after a few moments of thought

"Now that you mention it…" Yumiko trailed off, "Well I'll go with you on deck, Keitaro doesn't seem to want to play."

"Suit yourself Yumi-chan." Seta replied

_Seta-san, you have saved me from myself many times, I thank you. _"Yu… Yumi-chan…" Keitaro stuttered as he reached out to grab Yumiko's skirt, to get her attention. But before he could reach it the door slammed shut on his hand and the piercing cry of a ronin escaped his lips once more.

**A few hours later**

Keitaro waved goodbye to Seta and Yumiko as he walked towards the train station. It would probably be weeks maybe months until they would see each other again. "Yumi… It would have been nice to spend some more time with her, she was a bit perverted though…" Keitaro told himself aloud as he stepped on the train.

He sat down and placed his backpack on the seat next to him. After a few minutes of silence he looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one in his car. A group of young schoolgirls giggled as they whispered excitedly amongst themselves, an old man was asleep at the far end of the car, a businessman that kept checking his watch every so often was opposite the giggling girls and he thought he saw a yellow haired woman that reminded him of Yumiko, but he shook the feeling off and pulled out the CD player Seta had given him as a present for his birthday in advance. _This one looks nice _he told himself as he shuffled through a box of CDs and pulled out one. __

Almost everything else was drowned out by the CD player and his thoughts began to wander back to Hinata-sou. _I sure miss them… _he thought as the slow angsty track ended and a lively one played in its place. Eventually he got off at his station and walked to Haitani and Shirai's apartment. Upon arriving there he opened the rusty Iron Gate and climbed the stairs, closing the gate behind him. He paused for a moment before he opened the door and told himself, "It's late, both of them must be asleep already, I better be quiet. They hardly ever lock the doors anyway." He pushed it open and was knocked off his feet by loud earsplitting rock music.

Keitaro got on his feet, covered his ears and yelled, "Oi, turn that down dammit!!!"

"Finally, you're here! The three of us have been waiting forever!" Haitani replied, turning the volume down a notch.

"The _three _of you? Is Kentaro in there?" Keitaro replied with a question.

Shirai popped up beside Haitani and replied grinning, "Even better!" he took a few steps to the right and revealed Yumiko drinking a bottle of sake happily, a few empty boxes of Okinomiyaki with the label _Ukyo's Okinomiyaki™_ stamped on them were scattered behind her.

Keitaro's jaw dropped and he pointed a shaking finger at Yumiko, "What are you doing here? Did these guys pick you up or something while you were looking for an apartment?" he asked her

Yumiko placed the sake bottle on the floor and replied, "Pick me up? Like hell! These two idiots couldn't pick up a dog. Haitani's a childhood friend of mine, I came here to ask them where I could find a good place to stay. But I decided this place looked nice and I decided that I'll be staying here."

"Can't pick up a dog…" Haitani trailed off as Shirai patted his shoulder, both had waterfalls flowing out from their eyes.

"Nice?" Keitaro repeated incredulously, his eyes darted from the empty Okinomiyaki boxes behind her, to the red stain on the ceiling and finally to the porn videos scattered on the floor beside the DVD player.

"I… d- Gah!!!" Keitaro began just seconds before Haitani stuffed the neck of a sake bottle down his throat, almost drowning him.

"C'mon Keitaro, lighten up!" Haitani told him as he pulled out the bottle and slapped Keitaro's back making Keitaro spit out some of the sake forced down his throat. "Bastard, spending time with the first girl I ever liked!!!"

"It's not my fault, she was the one that followed me around!!!" Keitaro yelled back defensively

"And bragging about it too…" Shirai added

"There's only one way to settle who gets Yumiko!" Haitani declared, "A drinking contest! Shirai, bring out the sacred liquor."

"W… wait a minute!" Keitaro stammered as they forced him to sit down. Shirai then carefully placed a small bottle of liquor in between Keitaro and Haitani, poured two glasses and stepped back as though it really was sacred. Keitaro felt a strange aura floating around the bottle.

"Nobody has ever drunk more than two cups of this liquor without passing out…" Haitani told them, grimly. "So, bottoms up! Nyahahaha!"

Haitani and Keitaro drank deeply, breathed out and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Shirai and Yumiko stared at them and finally after a few minutes of silence Shirai declared, "Super Combo Finish! KO!!! Since both of them are out of it, then I guess _I_ get you!"

"Dream on!" Yumiko replied, sticking out her tongue, "So, what do we do now?" she asked

Shirai looked around the messy room, "We can't go to bed, the food's all gone, sake won't be a very good idea…" he muttered under his breath as his eyes scanned for something to do. "How about a video?" Suddenly, Yumiko's eyes began to twinkle and a malicious grin spread on her face. _Uh oh… _Shirai thought to himself _Haitani warned me about this…_

She began to shuffle through the CDs under the TV, flinging the ones she didn't like over her shoulder and emerged from under it with a single CD in her hand. "Play it…" she ordered him breathlessly, brushing her long yellow hair from her face with the back of her hand.

"Wait, Yumi-chan… Maybe we should…" Shirai began before Yumiko grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently pointing at the CD player. Shirai sweatdropped and replied, "Y… Yes commander…"

Shirai played the CD whilst Yumiko fumbled with the door's lock. There was a click, a gasp, a crash and Shirai was lying on his back unconscious, foam dripping from his mouth and Yumiko's shorts over his eyes.

**Author's Notes:**

Shirai: tears flowing out of his eyes I… I finally scored… **I. Finally. Scored. **

Ryuji (yes, that's me!): No, you didn't dumbass! When Yumiko flung off her shorts you passed out!

Reiko: I can't ever imagine Shirai getting some… can you?

Ryuji: Nope.

Reiko: So, how are the capoera lessons going?

Ryuji: Got bored, left a month ago.

Reiko: And yet you're still losing weight…

Ryuji: Of course I am! I ride a stationary bike for 1-2 hours a day! I would never forgive myself if I ever become fat!

Reiko: So you sleep for 8-10 hours a day, exercise for 1-2 hours, go to school for 5 hours, eat for and hour and bum around for the rest of the day?

Ryuji: Of course not! I also sleep in class when the professor gets too boring. How did you find out about my schedule anyway?

Reiko: I read some of your junk paragraphs. You think of the weirdest things to talk about in these author's notes. By the way, I notice you've changed your writing style a bit.

Ryuji: grins I've been trying to write a bit more like my brother. But it does seem better, right? I still like to rant a bit, though.

Reiko: A bit…?

**The Real Notes:**

****

Hey, everyone, sorry if the last parts seemed like they were rushed, because they were! I'll fix it if I find the time, but for now I have a few little problems to take care of (Vanity before everything else I always say. Yes, I _am _a vain man). I'll also be updating the Shinobu thing in a few weeks and I'll probably be posting some junk paragraphs on my homepage when I find the time. But for now I'll disappear from the writing world for a few more months. I also have to work on my main project too, It's a sci-fi original fic written by me back when I was still in the fourth grade. I finally found a feasible beginning for it so I'll just tell you all when the first chapter is done.

Summer's already over for me. And I still haven't done the dedication page for all of the people that supported me through thick and thin all through the years! --' But I'll get to it someday! But for now, thanks for everything everyone! Later!

P.S.

I liked the thing with my homepage hit counter for those that don't have the time to review. So if you can, please open my homepage so you'll show up in the hit count. It's just nice to know people are reading my stuff. Thanks

_-Masayuki Haitani_


End file.
